February 2009
VFK History of American Football Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, February 1, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, February 2, 2009. American Football can trace its origins back to the 1800's to the English game of Rugby. Rugby was a rough sport made popular by the Rugby Boys' School in England. Football also borrows from the early game of soccer which was being played back in the 1820's. On today's quest, we will explore the history of one of the most popular sports in America and the game being played on Super Bowl Sunday. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Chair! VFK History of American Football Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:16 2. YoshiRaptor 2:36 3. MaroonTealFlower 2:48 4. Tikipin_dude 3:04 5. Giratina 3:07 6. iPwn 3:13 7. NeonMagicSnow 3:16 8. MGMT 3:24 9. Jared 3:27 10. IcePunkPrincess 3:27 11. MermaidBlueGirl 3:37 12. CuteCuteThalia 3:46 13. KingMellow 3:52 14. Gamerfrank 3:58 15. TwilightCarlisle 4:07 16. Dreamer.Girl 4:12 17. Tomorrow 4:12 18. CuteStarPluto 4:22 19. ScarlettPixie 4:24 20. the_palm_girl 4:24 21. prince_merman 4:25 22. Roo 4:31 23. paige.m 4:33 24. merididth 4:33 25. icywater_princess 4:37 26. drmommiecool 4:37 27. TwilightRosalie 4:42 28. BlondeThunderEdge 4:57 29. CoffeeWheat 5:01 30. CursedMonkeyQueen 5:06 Wild Wild West Checkers '''February 7th, 2009. Object of the Game Checkers is a two player board game where each player moves in turn. The object of the game is to capture your opponent’s pieces or move your pieces to block your opponent from making a legal move. You must move on your turn. The first player who can no longer move because their pieces are blocked or because all their pieces have been captured, loses the game. Playing Board The square checker board is divided into 64 squares. The squares are colored red and tan alternatively in the classic "checkerboard" pattern. Play is only on the green squares. Moving You start with twelve checkers colored either red or blue. Pieces are placed on the green squares on the board. The red player goes first and moves the red checkers. The blue player goes second and moves the blue checkers. A piece which is not a king can move diagonally forward one square. A king can move forward or backward. Pieces either regular or a king can only move to an unoccupied square. A move can also consist of jumps. Jumping: An opponent's piece or king can be captured by jumping, If your opponent's checker or king blocks your movement and there is an open space beyond it on that diagonal line in the next row, you must jump that piece. You can not jump over your own pieces. A regular piece can make a single jump only diagonally forward. A king can make a single jump diagonally forward or backward. For multiple jumps, a piece or king can change directions, first jumping diagonally one direction then another, jumping one piece at a time. You can not jump over a piece twice. You cannot stop part way through a multiple jump, but must jump all the options available. A regular piece or a king can jump a king. If you have more than one option to jump, you can choose the one you want. There is no requirement that you must chose a particular path based on the number and kind of pieces which can be taken. If you jump your opponent’s piece and the space you land on has the option of jumping an additional piece, you are required to jump and capture the additional piece. Kings Once a piece reaches the other side, (the crownhead) of the board, it becomes a king. A king is able to move forward or backward diagonally and can jump. When your piece reaches the crownhead, it becomes a king and your turn is over. Even if you could continue and make another jump, your turn ends. Time Limit The time limit for your move is one minute. If you do not move your piece within the one minute time limit, you forfeit the game. Checker Rooms Checker rooms are available upstairs in the Mercantile. If a game is in progress in a room, either the "way out" on the right side of the room or the left side of the room will take you to another checker room. VFK History of Checkers Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, February 08, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, February 09, 2009. Checkers, or Draughts as it is called in Great Britain, is one of the most ancient games known. It has been played in various formats for thousands of years and is still popular today. With only slight modifications, this game involving two colors of flat pieces, a checkered board and jumping moves to capture another player's piece, has stayed relatively intact through the centuries. On today's quest, we will investigate the fascinating history of this great game and learn more about the origin and history of checkers. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of Red or Blue Cowboy Checker King Hat! VFK History of Checkers Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Horse 1:30 2. MyHorseAwesome 1:30 3. YoshiRaptor 2:31 4. StrawberryGirl 2:33 5. moonpool 3:13 6. Frappuhchino 3:16 7. MGMT 3:22 8. Adam_rocks 3:25 9. Tiki 3:34 10. Merit 3:48 11. Roo 3:57 12. icywater_princess 3:58 13. DudeGrumpy 4:04 14. Avastjonny 4:04 15. Meggie 4:10 16. tracksunnygirl 4:19 17. FairyFigment 4:21 18. MermaidMelusina 4:24 19. Mr.Edward 4:28 20. MoonlitStream 4:28 21. audreerocks 4:39 22. PrettyAndPink 4:48 23. lilystar 4:49 24. ShinyWrongGirl 4:55 25. maya-soccer-dog 5:07 26. pirateboi 5:13 27. CuteStarPluto 5:13 28. iLizzy 5:18 29. MaroonTealFlower 5:31 30. cooldragonrider 5:52 Lots of Exciting Activities for Valentine's Day and President's Day Weekend! '''February 12th, 2009. This Friday is Friday the 13th, and the weekend will start early with a Friday the 13th Superstition Quest. Gift Shoppe is now open! The Gift Shoppe on Main Street is now open stocking lots of new items available just in time for Valentine's Day. In addition, the Gift Shoppe introduces the exciting new feature of gift wrapping and delivery of any item you wish to send to a friend, along with a personalized note. To send a gift, click on one of the red or white gift boxes in the Gift Shoppe and follow the instructions. Valentine's and President's day balls There will be two balls this weekend in the ballroom on the second floor of the Mansion House. The first will be the Valentine's Day Ball, which will be held Saturday night February 14th from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern Time). In celebration of President's Day, there will be a ball Sunday night February 15th from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern Time). Just in time for the balls, Autumn Imports will be receiving its Valentine's collection of new creations including stunning new ball gowns, and elegant sun bonnets and also a new selection of tuxedos. They will be available Friday morning, February 13th. Holiday Pins When you log in on Valentine's Day, you will receive a Valentine's Day 2009 pin and upon logging in on President's Day, you will receive a President's Day 2009 pin. Member's Gifts Macaws are the members' gift for this month. These friendly birds, originally from Mexico and Central and South America are the largest members of the parrot family. They make fun, affectionate pets and love attention from their owners. Macaws are highly intelligent and with a little patience, you can even teach your Macaw to talk. Your Macaw already knows how to say a few words. To teach it to say more things, simply say your Macaw's name, followed by a word or phrase you want it to learn. If you repeat it enough times, your bird will learn to say it. For instance if your parrot is named Polly, and you wanted to teach it to say that it wants a cracker, you would say "Polly, Polly wants a cracker." You can also teach your parrot to respond to a phrase, for instance when someone says "Hi" and you want your parrot to respond, "Hello! How are you?" You would say, "Polly, Hi say Hello! How are you?" Or, if someone says "Who's a pretty birdy" and you want your parrot to respond "I am!! -hugs-" Just say "Polly, Who's a pretty birdy? say I am!! -hugs-" Remember you'll have to say what you want your parrot to learn a number of times before it will learn it. (Also, remember you are responsible for what your bird says, so be sure to follow the Constitution.) To ask your parrot to unlearn a sentence he has been taught, say: Polly you are getting sleepy forget and then the sentence you want him to forget. You only need to ask your parrot once to forget something. For example, let's say your parrot's name is Polly, and you have taught your parrot to say "I want a cracker". To ask your parrot to forget that sentence, you would say: Polly you are getting sleepy forget I want a cracker Remember you should type the sentence which your bird has learned exactly. To ask your parrot to forget everything it has learned, say: Polly you are getting sleepy forget forget forget Be very careful when using "Polly you are getting sleepy forget forget forget", because your parrot will forget EVERYTHING it has learned. Remember, you only need to ask your parrot once to forget something. You have four species of Macaws from which to choose: Military (green), Blue and Yellow (blue with yellow markings), Scarlet (red), and Hyacinth (blue). You will need to go and pick out your favorite Macaw in the Gift Shoppe on Main Street in Victorian Age. Macaws will be available starting Thursday, February 12th, 2009. VFK Friday the 13th Superstition Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Friday, February 13, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Saturday, February 14, 2009. Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day of unlucky days. The number 13 and also the sixth day of the week carry unlucky connotations which go back to ancient times. Their coincidence several times a year causes many people to want to stay in bed all day instead of braving the hazards of increased misfortune. In 2009, there are three such conjunctions with two of them in consecutive months (February and March). This foretells of so much unluckiness so close together that it is almost too much for a superstitious person to bear. So what is so unlucky about the number 13 and why is it even more unlucky on Friday? On today's quest, we will look into what has happened in the past concerning the day after Thursday and the unmentionable number between 12 and 14, to make them so unlucky. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Wooden step ladder! VFK Friday the 13th Superstition Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:34 2. MozToo 2:07 3. YoshiRaptor 2:27 4. Adam_rocks 2:36 5. Minnie_Me 2:49 6. Horse 3:03 7. SwanPrincess 3:19 8. MaroonTealFlower 3:45 9. dustybunniy 4:16 10. MellowMoz 4:19 11. Tiki 4:25 12. CynAnne 4:25 13. TikiTycoon 4:27 14. Guest334363 4:49 15. Kwaz 4:51 16. MellowAceDog 4:51 17. ScarlettPixie 4:52 18. DreamTulip 5:06 19. puppydays 5:09 20. iamabigdisfan 5:21 21. ZUCA 5:24 22. Resilient 5:42 23. KatiaKat 5:49 24. CautiousPrinceLava 6:09 25. Danny 6:10 26. gypsyoffiretwin 6:34 27. Guest232714 6:57 28. StrawberryGirl 7:37 29. PrincessAveri 9:22 30. BlueCuriosForest 9:33 VFK Valentine's Day and Washington's Birthday Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, February 15, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, February 16, 2009. Valentine's Day and Washington's Birthday (the official name of President's Day) are close together this year. Valentine's Day is always February 14th. The date of George Washington's Birthday varies due to the 1968 Monday Holidays Act which places the official day at the third Monday in February. The third Monday can fall anywhere between February 15th and 21st. This means that Valentine's Day always occurs after Lincoln's Birthday, February 12th, and before Washington's Birthday, February 22nd yet never coincides with either. For our quest today, we will explore the history of these February holidays. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Washington Crossing the Delaware Hat! VFK Valentine's Day and Washington's Birthday Quest! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:07 2. Future 1:19 3. Tomorrow 2:37 4. YoshiRaptor 3:04 5. Giratina 3:06 6. Catt 3:07 7. maggieruth 3:19 8. Graceful 3:19 9. Lost_Yet_Found 3:22 10. SuperAwesomeScott 3:25 11. gabby_is_cool 3:43 12. Topazday 3:55 13. PolarBearsRCool 4:10 14. Roo 4:16 15. millsfan 4:18 16. JazzJammer 4:19 17. OrangeSoaringEye 4:27 18. Queen_Henwen 4:31 19. UnderTheRadar 4:34 20. drmommiecool 4:40 21. CynAnne 4:43 22. Hi_Im_Sean 4:54 23. Tank 4:55 24. tracksunnygirl 4:57 25. pinkplaineffect 5:06 26. MaroonTealFlower 5:07 27. icywater_princess 5:25 28. Magical-Heart 5:34 29. angieballerina 5:42 30. Cutiemorgan 5:51 VFK Early History of American Space Exploration Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, February 22, 2009 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, February 23, 2009. The Soviet Union launched the first man-made satellite named Sputnik 1, on October 4, 1957. This momentous event triggered the "Sputnik crisis" and the beginning of the space race between the Soviet Union and the United States. Being the first country to reach space was the primary focus of both countries. On today's quest, we will explore the history of the space program in America and the amazing technology behind our adventure into space. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Mechanical Solar System! VFK Early History of American Space Exploration Quest! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:28 2. millsfan 3:19 3. MaroonTealFlower 3:25 4. greatmeyay 3:36 5. SavvySilverRose 3:40 6. the_palm_girl 3:51 7. YoshiRaptor 3:58 8. gabby_is_cool 4:01 9. Athelas 4:01 10. Giratina 4:03 11. icywater_princess 4:07 12. Tomorrow 4:13 13. MellowMoz 4:13 14. RedFireBlaze 4:21 15. BlueCuriosForest 4:22 16. CleverGreenClovers 4:34 17. CynAnne 4:40 18. Tiki 4:40 19. Roo 4:46 20. EvidentlyOtter 4:51 21. laurasfriend 5:06 22. KatiaKat 5:12 23. NeonMagicSnow 5:16 24. CuteStarPluto 5:19 25. MellowAceDog 5:19 26. Kirsten 5:22 27. funnybunnhoney 5:34 28. Magical-Heart 5:37 29. Redclayton 5:40 30. ShinyWrongGirl 5:42